Trahison
by Ilunae
Summary: Uraraka avait toujours été une grande amie.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Uraraka avait toujours été une grande amie. Izuku se souvenait encore du jour où il l'avait rencontrée. C'était elle qui l'avait empêché de se casser la figure le jour de l'examen d'entrée à Yuei.

Après l'examen d'entrée, elle était allée voir les professeurs pour leur demander de partager ses points avec Izuku parce qu'il l'avait sauvée. Cela avait été tellement gentil de sa part de vouloir faire cela pour lui.

Il avait été content d'être dans la même classe qu'elle. Depuis, ils étaient de bons amis. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de leurs raisons pour devenir des héros. Izuku savait qu'elle avait besoin de gagner de l'argent pour aider sa famille. C'était bien de la part d'Uraraka de vouloir s'occuper de sa famille.

Uraraka était aussi la personne qui avait donné une autre signification au surnom que lui avait donné Kacchan. Elle lui avait dit que Deku était proche de Dekiru. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi comme nom de héro. Il était devenu Deku qui pouvait le faire.

Il n'avait donc plus honte de son surnom. Il n'était plus le Deku sans défense. Il allait montrer qu'il pouvait devenir un héro tout en restant Deku. De cette façon, il espérait pouvoir inspirer beaucoup de monde.

La jeune fille n'était pas seulement quelqu'un de gentil. Elle avait aussi tout pour devenir une très grande héroïne. Il se souvenait encore de son match contre Kacchan. Izuku avait voulu l'aider et, avait élaboré un plan pour battre son ami d'enfance tout en tenant compte des aptitudes d'Uraraka.

Son amie avait refusé son aide. Elle avait choisi de se battre contre Kacchan avec sa propre stratégie. Cela avait été un beau match. Même si elle n'avait pas gagné, elle s'en était très bien sortie. Elle avait donné à Kacchan beaucoup de fil à retordre. Uraraka pouvait donc être fière de ce match.

Elle l'avait aussi beaucoup aidé à plusieurs reprises pendant les entraînements et, les combats contre les vilains. Elle avait montré qu'elle avait les qualités pour devenir une héroïne en obtenant son permis temporaire. Elle voulait sauver les gens.

Izuku croyait donc beaucoup en elle. Elle avait toujours été une amie très importante pour lui à qui il pouvait parler de ses problèmes. Il lui avait accordé toute sa confiance.

Alors il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle n'avait pas pu faire ça. Uraraka était une héroïne, pas une vilaine.

Alors pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Est-ce que tout n'avait été que mensonge ?

"Je suis désolée, Deku-kun !" fut ce qu'elle lui dit avant de partir rejoindre les vilains.

Elle était désolée. C'était tout ce qu'elle trouvait à lui dire ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle voulait lui faire croire qu'elle était désolée. Elle devait se moquer de lui. Si elle l'avait vraiment été, elle ne serait pas partie avec les vilains.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait été du côté des vilains. Pendant plus d'un an, elle leur avait donné des informations sur ce que faisait la classe A. C'était comme cela que les vilains les trouvaient aussi facilement.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était en partie responsable de la mort de Sir Nigtheye. Parce qu'elle avait donné des informations aux vilains sur cette mission. Comment pouvait-elle seulement se regarder dans une glace après tout ce qu'elle avait fait ? Izuku se souvenait encore de Toogata qui pleurait la perte de son mentor.

Il n'y avait pas que cela. C'était en partie à cause d'elle si Kacchan s'était fait enlever par les vilains. C'était elle qui leur avait dit où se trouvait leur camp d'entraînement. Elle les avait donc aidé à enlever Kacchan.

Des souvenirs de cette soirée revinrent à sa mémoire. Il s'était cassé les deux bras pour sauver le petit Kouta. Puis il avait appris que les vilains étaient après Kacchan. Il avait donc couru dans la forêt pour le chercher.

Avec l'aide de ses camarade, il avait tout fait pour protéger son ami d'enfance. Cela n'avait pas été suffisant et Kacchan avait été enlevé. Ce soir-là, Izuku avait cru qu'il avait perdu son ami d'enfance pour toujours.

All Might avait aussi dû prendre sa retraite après son combat contre All for one. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait plus être un héro. Izuku savait bien que son idole aurait dû prendre sa retraite tôt ou tard à cause de sa blessure. Cela n'en restait pas moins le combat qui avait mis fin à sa carrière.

Alors non, elle ne pouvait pas juste lui dire qu'elle était désolée. Izuku ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Il ne pourrait jamais pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait. Il se moquait pas mal des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait fait tout ça.

Il entendit frapper à sa porte. Izuku n'était pas d'humeur mais, il alla quand même ouvrit.

"Kacchan !"

"Hé ! Le nerd !"

Izuku se rapprocha de son ami d'enfance puis, il posa sa tête sur son torse avant de se mettre à pleurer.

"C'est bon, je suis là, Deku !" dit Kacchan en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
